1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a USB connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A USB connector typically includes a connector holder and a plug connected to the connector holder. The plug has an opening in an end thereof away from the connector holder, and the plug is configured for coupling the USB connector with a mating connector. Many USB connectors are not only designed to transmit the electrical signals of an electrical cable, but also designed to transmit the optical signals of an optical fiber cable. Thus, an inner space of the plug of the USB connector should be clean enough to ensure a satisfactory transmitting capability of the USB connector.
A cap may be employed for covering the connecting end of the USB connector when the USB connector is not in use and the cap is removed from the USB connector when the USB connector is in use. However, the cap should be frequently connected to/removed from the USB connector if the USB connector is heavily used, and this is inconvenient. Furthermore, the cap may be easily lost because of the small size thereof.
What is needed therefore is a USB connector addressing the limitations described.